


She's a Toretto

by Merfilly



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia's views on life's changing ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's a Toretto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



> If you have not seen Fast Five, this has spoilers for Mia's part!

The moment the sentence came down, she planned.

The instant they had her brother, she said good-bye to 'safe' forever.

When they split, she kept her chin up.

When she made love with Brian, she gave him her all.

Every chance she got to hug Dom, she did, also knowing it might be the last.

When she missed twice, she slipped a test off a pharmacy counter because she didn't have the cash.

When it read positive, she just battened down, ready to take on the world.

She was a Toretto, and no Toretto ever quit when things went hard.


End file.
